Ships you might see in Jay-Trek
Ships you might see in Jay-Trek Okay, this page is going to be a mess and a disaster. The format is going to be ugly, the writing is going to be sloppy and poorly edited. This page is meant to be just a sort of Noodle. Not a Polished article, If a ship seems popular or comes up in a story or ST-OM plot line, I may peel it out and do a better write up. These are in no particular order, or importance, just as I find pics. 'Ship Yards' Premise: Different Shipyards are equipped to build different ships. Local Starfleet and Civilian Government will take a limited number of designs and hack them into ships they need locally. This means there will be different classes of cruisers and such who overlap, but exist because shipyard A can build one type, and shipyard B can build another. There is talk of doing a fleet-wide unification of types as was done in the 2240s with the Constitution-class and her stablemates. But even that was never as complete as PR of the time likes to pretend. And with the Federation getting more spread out this looks like it won't be a practical program. I will not detail all the shipyards. I will mention some as I go along. Given enough time and will any well-populated, well built up Federation planet can build a shipyard and many do. But a local shipyard might be needed to be established in the future so an exhaustive list is not really necessary or good. Some off the top of my head. *New Aberdeen - Founded by Scots and Irish Settlers, they have been building Federation Starhips since 2190 at least. *New Calamain - Former HQ of the Great Spiral Fleet, Now a full shipyard and Starbase. *Thalanos Yards, Vich-Arr, built by the Vicharians and the Aborians in the 2220s to rebuild their fleets, offers all sorts of ships and will try anything once. (The trade off is that Abor builds commercial Starships for both planets) *New Detroit - Recently built and getting into the swing of things, generally conservative in design, but will to build anything Starfleet needs. *Geronimo Base - built away from the Klingon Frontier, A fully Equipped Starbase and Shipyard, designed to allow Starfleet to fall back and continue a defense in depth against Klingon attack. Now a center for expansion in that area. *El-Nanth, As written elsewhere. *Earth *Tellar *Andor *Vulcan And so on. Vulcan generally builds Vulcan Ships for Vulcans. Vulcan Cruisers, patrol ships and Scouts can be encountered relatively often. But they maintain the ability to repair and refurbish any Starfleet type. Andor Builds both Andorian and Starfleet Types, but tends to focus on Andorian Friendly missions. Tellar builds mostly commercial shipping, but maintains a small Starfleet shipyard. The hidden secret there is that they can repurpose their commercial Shipyards to build Starfleet and military vessels VERY quickly and churn out surprising numbers of ships. This is deliberately built into their system, although they don't advertise it. They pride themselves on rapid, accurate and effective repair and refit of Starfleet ships, turning the speed and quality of the job into a race. Nacelles In Jay Trek I just have to imagine all the various nacelles replaced with the 2370s style nacelles, seen on the Sovereign, The Intrepid, The Prometheus, and other Federation ships of the day. Most of the work is in the plasma injectors, and the control computers, so even old Nacelles can be refit to nearly modern performance. But the newer ones are better. STO especially is BAD about making new Nacelles for every ship and this frustrates me - but I am an old Trekkie and I grew up on the FJ Tech manual. The Odessey style Nacelles are like updated Sovereign types, but with curves. More streamlined and swoopy looking. So newer ships will share that aesthetic of the Nacelles. Sadly my Art skills are not up to redrawing all these with proper nacelles. ---- 'Emissary Class Cruiser:' The Emissary Class Cruiser is an intermediate step between an Intrepid Class and a Sovereign-class. It is more of a cruiser and less of a frigate. It is closer to a Sovereign in size, and properly equipped can trade broadsides with a Sovereign, for a while. But it's a multi-role Starfleet ship. These were rushed into production to replace Excelsior and other cruisers who were left behind by the disodium revolution. The original design was from New Aberdeen but has since spread widely. Multiple variants exist. ---- 'Mediterranean Class Light Cruiser' This ship is a one for one replacement of the Miranda Class. The first one appeared in 2359. This stemmed from the Engineers at New Abderdeen tearing their hair out at having to refit a raggedy Miranda class hull one more time. The Engineers knocked the design together and pitched it to the CO of the Region as a "refit" of the Miranda Class. The C/O saw through this, but greenlit the project anyway. The Refit amounted to, "Build a Mediterranean, bring in the Miranda to be refit. Unbolt the Captains chair from the Miranda. Move the Captains chair to the Mediterranean, bolt it down. Refit completed." Send the "refit Miranda class" out, recycle the "Salvaged Material" from the old hull, and use that to build the next Mediterranean. These proved popular immediately and the design spread at warp 10. Once Starfleet Command got a good look at this, they realized they had another "Challenger Class" situation. instead of forcing a shutdown and designing a new ship, they simply adopted the Mediterranean as its own class and kept going. They litter the Federation and many a ship commander got their start pushing one of these ships. They compete in size and mission with the Nova class and the Saber-class, Production of the Mediterranean Class has waned in the core. But outlying shipyards still knock them out and use them. In the main body of the Federation, very often the first ship to respond to a distress call or a problem will be one of these. The Hull and Nacelles have also be used in a small cruiser that mirrors the Constitution-class layout. But the Performance stats are so similar that it didn't make that big a difference. Those can be found patrolling, but are more rare. ---- 'Fabrux Class' The Fabrux Class is a Tender/Repair Ship. If a Federation ship breaks down, this is the tow truck they'll send out to fix her or tow her home. Besides being a mobile repair ship, she often brings fresh supplies and physical mail to ships on long patrols or deployments, So they are popular. In uncertain areas, you won't see these without an escort. In contested Areas, the escort will be BIG. They have tow pads and can carry containers, but are very complex ships with large well-trained crews, so they aren't used as transports unless something weird is going on. Often crews of these ships will uptrain by updating their own ships first. These ships are armed with a few pro forma phaser arrays and torpedo tubes, They carry decent cruiser shields. But they are NOT intended for battle and will tend to flee if violence is offered. Starfleet people respond harshly to attacks against these. Often these are paired with hospital and rescue ships for a ship in real trouble. They have adequate medical facilities and sensors, but are not science ships and will be behind the curve coping with medical or weird emergencies. That's not what they're for. They're Starship tow trucks. ---- 'Narendra Class' The Narendra Class comes out the New Abderdeen ship yards. Originally started as an "Updated Ambassador Class" the development soon took on a life of its own. These ships fill the same role in the fleet as Ambassadors, The Narendra Classes are slightly faster and more technologically advanced, the Ambassador class are tough and robust. This class survives the DS revolution. The first of these appeared in 2368 and they've been under construction since. ---- 'Dakota Class' The Dakota Class is an attempt to update the Cheyenna class. It is produced by the Hu-Kina Shipwards at Aiaka Ainaolono. They are fast and have long durations due to their 4 nacelle arrangement. They patrol and explore in the north (rimward) area of the light green zone of the map. There are not many of these ships. They are too small and carry too few crew. But the design work is considered successful. ---- 'Galaxy Class Block 3.5' This is a block 3 galaxy as built by the shipyards at Vich-Arr. They produced 6 such ships until production was halted due to advancing technology. With the introduction of Quantum Slipstream Drives, there may be life for the Galaxy-class yet. Although the major structural changes are no longer necessary, the Vicharrians are ready to upgrade every Galaxy they can reach. ---- 'Yorkshire Class' Historians study battles. Generals study logistics. The Yorkshire class are not terribly romantic ships. They're transports. They carry cargo and passengers. But they're needed. These ships are found almost everywhere, trundling back and forth, carrying the people and supplies Starfleet needs. These ships are often run light-handed. Often this is where underperforming or problematic officers and enlisted people wind up. If someone serves on such a ship for any length of time and racks up good or better reviews, he is liable to be poached for service on a more frontline ship. The first of these appeared in the 2330s and they are still being built although in updated form. Any given ship might be updated with the latest technology, or it might be struggling along with old gear well past its use-by date. It depends on where the ship is used, how and luck. These ships are never first in line for upgrades until they are put out of service by technical failure. Sometimes the crew on these ships lose discipline and either fail or succeed oddly. These are the "Working Joes" of the Starship world. Often service on them is boring. But Starfleet would fall apart without them, ---- 'Luna Class' The Luna Class Starships are armed like medium cruisers and can stand as such in the line of battle, but that is not their purpose. The Luna class was built with the most advanced engines and sensors available at the time. Their mission is deep space reconnaissance. They are tasked to enter frontier areas, unexplored space, look at it and bring back scans, charts, and information about what's out there. The Luna class were blazingly fast out the gate, competitive with any other Federation starship. Since the Disodium revolution, they vary. Some individual ships are very fast at DsWarp and others are further back in the pack. Engineering teams are working on narrowing down why. These ships are usually manned with elite crews and commanders - they are specifically intended to go poke into the unknown, not necessarily to project force. These ships are built at Earth, at a slow rate two or three per year. The design is constantly revised. Getting assigned to one of these is a major gold star on anyone's record. Getting assigned to command one is a career topping event. These ships are somewhat controversial. They are a distillation of the old GXC mindset. They are criticized for being too expensive and being a sponge for elite crew people, a sort of vanity project for Earth. Starfleet Command acknowledges these criticisms but considers these ships and their voyages worth the cost. ---- 'Hannibal Class Light Escort' The Hannibal Class is about the smallest complete starship that could be built. Compared to other ships, these suffer for their size. They lack endurance and crew comfort. The crew ranges from 15 to 30 people, depending on availability. These ships are good at their jobs. Near Federation planets, these are the police cars. They enforce regulations, respond to problems and confront smaller criminal operations. It's a police ship These are sometimes seen in groups escorting convoys or lending fire support to larger ships. In order for these ships to operate at any significant distance from a base, a tender or a resupply ship is a good idea. Even a large cruiser can carry supplies to keep these ships going. But they are mostly seen as local enforcement and defense. The command is a Lieutenant's berth, but if Lt's are in short supply, Lt.s J.G. or Ensigns might be seen commanding these. Crews of these ships can often be quirky or offbeat. (Think McHale's Navy in Space) Many of these are operated by local forces and personnel. For standard Starfleet operations, assignment to these is a short term, 2 years at most. Crew people are rotated in and out, to gain experience and skills, but not to trap them in a tin can in space. Sometimes, things don't work right, and crews can stay longer. Sometimes things work out good and strange and people work to stay with their crews. These ships are often organized in groups of four to six and treated as a larger command. Confronted by a true warship, a Hannibal class is best off harassing and staying clear until reinforcements arrive. Engineers are always working to stuff more tactical capacity into these ships, but their size works against them. They are good against criminals, low rent pirates and raiders. They are good for making sure civilians obey regulations and for responding quickly to distress calls. Against a larger, more military-oriented ship, in a straight ahead fight, they don't last long. They are cheap to build, cheap to operate and popular for less populated or less developed worlds. In Sol System, dozens of these patrol and watch specific installations or patrol various places and star lanes. ---- Category:Treknical Category:Jay-Trek Category:ST-OM Category:Ships